Curse or Blessing?
by blackcat911
Summary: Light gets a little vulnerable at night, with L. L/Light pairing.  One-shot Flames welcomed


"Is it fun?"

L blinked and looked up at Light. It was about one thirty in the morning and Light, L, and the ever-present Watari were alone in the building. At first L had felt bad for keeping Light up, and forcing him to stay there with him, but them he had remembered that Light was most likely Kira. It also helped that Light had never once complained and had even seemed slightly excited to work on the Kira case twenty-four-seven.

L decided that Light must be waiting for an answer.

"Is what fun, Light-Kun?"

Light looked at him in that odd way of his and L noticed that he looked tired.

"Being able to see what others can't. To be able to read into things, to read_ people _like _books_."

L immediately searched for an alternative reason that Light was asking this. Could he be looking for a weakness? He looked over Light and realized that Light wasn't asking this weird question. This wasn't Light's manipulative mind thinking over, guarding everything, including words.

No, this was night-time Light, the Light that never seemed to stop amazing L with his random mood swings and seemingly useless questions. Last night Light asked what L's favorite carpet color was.

"You should get some sleep. Your drowsiness is making you delusional and incapable of work, which means it is ultimately pointless for you to continue," L concluded aloud.

Light frowned. "I am perfectly capable no matter what the hour, and you haven't answered my question," Light countered with.

L thought his reassurance quite useless, seeing as it was followed by the reinforcement of a pointless question.

"The answer to that question is completely irrelevant and seeing as it does not pertain to the case, ineffective in finding Kira."

Light stood up, angrily. L thought this just proved his point of Light's tiredness. Though there seemed to be something else that was bothering Light. L noticed the way he was twisting his hands, suggesting anxiety.

"It is completely relevant because it throws into light how capable _you_ are!"

L raised an eyebrow. So Light _is_ searching for a weakness. He is searching for a way to make me crack so that he won't have an opponent and he can take over, as Kira. In his delusional state he is making the mistake of asking a blunt question and allowing himself to get worked up with my not cooperating.

Know the hard part, how much should I let him know I know? If I let him know that I am now 73% sure that he is Kira he might make a confession in his weakened state.

"Interesting."

Light blinked, confused. "What?" he demanded.

"You seem to be very interested in how capable I am in catching Kira. This is a trait that Kira would naturally have if he feels his safety threatened. I am now 73% sure you are Kira," L said watching closely for Light's reaction.

Light seethed with anger.

"I'M NOT KIRA! WOULD YOU JUST GIVE THAT A REST? I MEAN YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK! NO WONDER WATARI DOESN'T LET YOU OUT! YOU'RE A DANGER TO SOCIETY!"

L felt a burning behind his eyes. So this is what his first and only friend really thought of him? L hated himself for it, but he had taken a liking to Light from the very beginning. He was as smart as himself and still managed to lead a normal life. _Maybe I _am_a freak._

L put his plate of cake down and a sliver of fear crossed over Light's unguarded eyes.

L _never_ put his cake down. It just didn't happen!

L looked at the floor so as to hide his tears, (he wasn't about to show weakness to the person who was probably Kira) and said two words.

"75%"

Light sat back down and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. After a moment or two he spoke in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Ryuzak, I didn't mean that."

'Now he's trying to make emends and take back his oh-so-Kira attitude. This I will never allow.' L thought not bothering to listen to the voice in his head that was saying he was only doing this because Light hurt his feelings. Much to L's annoyance he felt his emotions getting the better of him.

"Oh no, you were perfectly right in calling me a_ freak, _a _danger to society. _What was your question again? Do I mind that I am cursed to forever be able to read people? Does it bother me that my mind works differently than normal people, severing my chances at being normal myself? At not being able to have an actual conversation without them thinking I'm a mental hospital escapee? At not having any friends, or social life, simply because of my _freakishness_?"

All throughout L's rant Light had been wincing visibly and not meeting L's cold eyes.

L's voice had risen as he spoke until he was practically yelling. Then he realized that his mask was falling, and he was becoming emotionally weak.

He stopped yelling and said in a very small voice that Light had to strain to hear,

"Yes, it does bother me, but that by no means implies that I am not capable."

Light was silent for a very long time, looking at the ground in guilty shamefulness. Then he said the only words that could emotionally compromise L even more.

"I'm your friend."

L sniffed and turned back to the computer screen in an attempt to hide his teary eyes. A single tear escaped and L immediately wiped it away, hoping Light hadn't noticed, but it was no good.

Light stood and squatted down in front of L so that he was at eye level, turning L's chair to face him.

L tried to avoid his eyes, but Light took his chin and forced his head up, looking him directly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Light said seriously. "I should have never have called you those things. Nobody's perfect, but you are the closest anyone could possibly get."

L's eyes widened. There in Light's eyes he saw the most dangerous thing in the world. The thing that scared him most: Love. Light was in love with him. He was 97% sure.

It was in that moment that L decided his ability to read people was a curse and a blessing, because it was in that moment that he realized that he loved Light back. And Kira or not, nothing will ever stop their love.

**AN:Please review if you believe the sun is real. Or if you don't. I'm flexible.**


End file.
